7 Days To Fall In Love
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was browsing the internet for some advice on his love life. He found a blog with sparkling cursor and pink flowery wall page. He forced himself to read it. After listing the steps, he turns the computer off and went back to sleep. will he be thankful for the advice, or will it turn back wrongly? He will find out tomorrow when he get to school. Now with sequel! :)


**This is just an edited version. Nothing had changed. Just trying to correct the mistakes...**

* * *

**7 days to fall in love**

Day 1 Make an interaction

It was Monday morning and like always, Tsuna was running towards his school_. I'm late! Hibari-san will kill me! No, more like bite me to death!_ He ran faster with a speed he didn't know he had. Yamamoto and Gokudera had left earlier. Yamamoto had a baseball practice while Gokudera had to run from his beloved Jyuudaime's home because his sister was there. Bianchi ran up to him saying something about healthy breakfast and how important they are. And so, they left our poor tuna alone because being a typical tuna himself, he always wakes up late.

"You're late Herbivore."

Tsuna could only sweat profusely as he faced the prefect. He didn't make it. Just a few steps to the school gate and the bell rang. He shivered at the prefect's glare. The other late students were already beaten to bloody pulps_. Looks like the infirmary will be full again today. I wonder if I can take a nap there later. The nurses are always out and Doctor Shamal was always too busy flirting with the nurses. Or maybe I could even get an MC? Hiiiieeee! What am I thinking? I don't want to be bitten!_

"Herbivore, you're ignoring me." Hibari held out his blood stained tonfa.

"Hiiiieeeee! I'm not! I'm really sorry Hibari-san! I won't do it again!" He bowed down at the prefect a few times while muttering the words.

"Hn, stop that herbivore. You're really an eyesore." Hibari was starting to get annoyed by the said herbivore. He swore he saw a pair of bunny ears on the brunet. His face was flushing because of the running, which only made him looks more ravishable. Dammit with the unstable teenage hormones!

Tsuna stopped bowing and stared at the prefect. "you're letting me go?"

"Yes, now go before I decides to bite you to death."

"Hiieeee! I'm sorry. Thank you so much Hibari-san!" the brunet ran away, not bothering to turn back to the prefect. The prefect meanwhile was still staring at the brunet's back, watching him until he disappeared.

Well, he made it right? He made the interaction. Right?

"Shit, it's Hibari-san!" Some of the later students came through the gates.

"For breaking the school's law, wearing the uniform inappropriately and for crowding…" he managed them in one breath. "I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

Day 2 Talk With Them

"Herbivore."

"Hiiieeee! Hibari-san, what are you doing here? I'm really sorry." Though our poor tuna knew nothing of what he had done wrong, he still apologized frantically. Hibari, being a Hibari himself never had needed any reasons to bite people to death. It was like the world was created by his rule.

Tsuna was cleaning the gym after PE class because he had lost the race. His PE teacher had made the students to run around the field and as always, Tsuna came last. Heck, he knew his PE teacher was only trying to make his students clean up. Gokudera and Yamamoto had offered to help him, but he refused to trouble them. He shoved his two friends out of the gym and managed to convince them to leave, while Yamamoto was frantically trying to stop his friend from blowing up the PE teacher. So, here he was, collecting the balls all around the gym. That was when Hibari suddenly barged into the gym.

"The weather is nice today"

"huh?"

"…"

"ummm, Hibari-san, are you okay?"

"….. clean up the gym herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiiieeeeee! Okay Hibari-san. Please don't bite me!"

With that, our poor tuna turned around to continue his work. Meanwhile, Hibari just leaned on the wall silently and watched the brunet the whole time. When the brunet finished his work, he stuttered to Hibari and excused himself.

Hibari cursed. Dammit! There goes his chance! His chance to be alone with the brunet. A nice weather? That's it? What a lame human you are Hibari Kyoya. He strode of the hallway and bit down students that unfortunately were at the hallway. He needs to release his tension. Here, now!

He'll try again tomorrow.

* * *

Day 3 Walk Him Home

"Herbivore, what are you still doing here at school?"

Tsuna was in his class, doing some work his teacher had assigned to him. He must send it by today or he will get another failed grades. His teacher was trying to help with his grade, so he told our poor tuna to do the work and maybe he could add it up to his mark.

"Hiiieeeeee! I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'm doing some homework my teacher gave to me and I need to send it by today. Please don't bite me to death!" The brunet stuttered at the prefect on his seat while bowing and managed to hit his head on the table. He winced at the pain and held his forehead. Again, Yamamoto was not here because he had a baseball training while Gokudera had to make up to his part time work. What? He was a runaway delinquent and he needed money to live dammit! Hibari entered the brunet's classroom and headed straight to the chair in front of the brunet. He sat there without a word and stared at the homework.

"hurry up and finish it herbivore. I hate crowding." _Then why are you sitting here? Is two people even considered crowding?_ Tsuna shrugged those thought off and finish his work. Sometimes, surprisingly, Hibari would help him with his work. Once they finished with it, it was already late.

"I'll send you home."

"Eh?"

"I said, I'll send you home." Period. You need reason?

"….ummm, okay…"

They walked on quietly without a word. Tsuna was too shocked with what was happening, while Hibari was running his head to come up with something to talk about. There's that student that he bit to death today. No. About the school festival that he had approved? No, it was still a secret from the students. About Hibird? Heck, he had not seen the bird today. Where is Hibird anyway?

"Ano, Hibari-san, we're here."

Shit!

"ummm, thank you so much for sending me home. So, I guess I see you tomorrow Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled at the prefect, making the prefect blush. He covered it by turning away from the brunet.

"Hn, whatever. Come late tomorrow and I'll bite you to death."

With that, he strode off.

It's okay. There's always tomorrow.

* * *

Day 4 Take Him A Date

"Herbivore, come to my office this afternoon after school. Late and I'll bite you to death."

"What the hell! Who are you to order Jyuudaime around! I'll blow you up you damn Prefect!"

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera. Maybe Hibari had something important to say to Tsuna about the mafia game."

"It's not a game you baseball-freak!"

"Hahahaha, but it's fun."

"Herbivores, for crowding and making unbearable sounds, I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiiieeeee! Hibari-san, stop it! I'll go. So please don't bite them to death!"

With that, the prefect nodded and went away. Our poor Tuna was left to mourn his future death in the disciplinary office. His two friends were trying to convince him not to go. It's okay. He was willing to sacrifice his life for his family and he will do it. For the sake of the family!

Then, the time had come. He was standing in front of the disciplinary office's door. He was hesitated to slide it open but when he nearly touch the door, the door slides open.

"Hn, good to see that you're in time. Now let's go."

Hibari strode off. Tsuna was startled but followed along anyway. They went through the hallway and down the stairs. Hibari was walking in front while Tsuna followed him like a puppy. They walked passed a few classrooms, the clubs, the gym, the office, and the garden. Then he took our poor panting Tuna to the school roof. The sun was setting, emitting a beautiful orange colors, radiating to the town. It was breathtaking. Tsuna smiled at the view and giggled when a wind came softly through his face.

Hibari flushed at the brunet's smile. "Hn." It was worth it.

They stayed there for a while and Tsuna excused himself after he realized how late it was.

Dammit! So much for the plan to confess today. His plan for the date around the school had gone through smoothly. Heck, his plan was perfect.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will make his move.

* * *

Day 5 Visit his House

"I'm sorry for intruding."

"My my, how rare of you Tsu-kun to bring your other friend. Please make yourself feels comfortable. I'll prepare snacks for you." Nana gestured happily to the raven.

It was Friday, after Tsuna had finished his work, he went straight home. However, our poor Tuna had forgotten his notebook on the shoe locker. The prefect noticed the notebook and knew whom it belong to. It was a perfect excuse to visit that cute, lovable, fluffy, hot, sexy- Hibari slammed his head into the locker. Damn! Stupid hormone! So he strode off with the notebook to the brunet's house.

Ding Dong

The brunet was eating some snacks with the children while watching the television. Reborn was out somewhere so he took this opportunity to have a little rest from his Spartan tutor. When he heard the doorbell, he went to the door to get it and when he opened it, he smiled at the guest.

"Why hello Hibari-san, what are you doing here?"

For some strange reasons, Tsuna was less afraid of the prefect. He had seen different characters of the prefect and started to get comfortable around him.

"You left your note book on the shoe locker."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for troubling you. Thank you so much for bringing it here Hibari-san. I actually had a homework I need to finish today and Reborn would have killed me if he knew I left it at school." Cue to a cute flowery smile with rainbows from the brunet and a flushed up prefect.

"Please come in, we're having snacks and it's a little cold outside." The brunet tugged on the prefect's jacket and pulled him in. How brave our Tuna had become. Reborn would be so proud if he sees this.

The prefect shrugged and followed along anyway. The house felt warm with the brunet's smell around. Something smells really good from the kitchen. Nana beamed at the prefect and sent them both to the living room. Lambo had ran away with I-pin to play tag and mostly because Lambo had stolen her snack. Tsuna felt relieve because he knew the prefect wouldn't appreciate it if it was crowded, and noisy, and messy, and…. How come he knew so much about the prefect? Oh my poor Tuna, it was obviously too obvious.

So they had a silent snack time while the brunet made some small conversation with the prefect. Although the prefect's answers never exceed of five words, he was happy to be able to talk the prefect. He wondered why.

"I'm going home."

"Oh, okay, I'll send you to the front gate. Please wait here Hibari-san." The brunet looked sad for a while and left the prefect to get his jacket. The prefect stood up and headed to the kitchen where a certain mother was busy cooking for dinner.

"Please let me have your son."

A squeal came from the mother "Oh my, please do. I'd be more than happy to give him to a wonderful man like you. Please take care of him. And no sex until you guys are both eighteen."

He could do that.

"And please call me mama."

He pretended not to heard that, bowed, thanked her for the snack and made his way to the door. The brunet was there waiting for him.

"Where had you been Hibari-san? I thought you left? Why's mom squealing? She didn't say anything weird to you right?" The brunet was sweating. He still remembered when his mom had shown his naked baby pictures to his friends. Oh how embarrassing it was. Though both of his friends had convinced him that he looked really cute, he was embarrassed dammit! There goes his masculinity.

"Stop asking questions herbivore." He patted the brunet. "I'll see you tomorrow" and he left with a smile. That left a flushing brunet beside the door too mortified to move_. Hibari-san smiled at me! And why am I flushing?_ The brunet stared off to where the prefect had gone to.

He felt content. He was a step further now. Now all he had to do was- Shit!

His confession plan was ruined again. But he did get his mother's approval. So yeah.

Tomorrow, he'll confess!

* * *

Day 6 Give Him His First Kiss

"Ano, Hibari-san, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Umm, do you like me or something?"

"…."

"It's true?"

Right now, Tsuna was in the disciplinary room with Hibari. The disciplinary committee had requested some help from the students and had picked Tsuna's class. It was coincident okay. Well, maybe he had 'convinced' a certain teacher to get it through. The class decided to vote on who should had gone to. Who the hell want to spend their whole day with the blood thirsty prefect?

"Ano, I'll go if you don't mind."

The whole class turns to the brunet. A few had made applause of amazement for the brunet action while some snickered at his stupidity.

"Jyuudaime, If you're going, I'll go too!"

"Maa Maa, don't you have a part time job after school?"

"I can't leave Jyuudaime alone with that darn prefect!"

"hahaha, I think Hibari-san takes care of Tsuna really well. Doesn't he Tsuna?"

"Well yeah. He's been ni- umm, he took care of me really well lately. I think he's opening up to me. Maybe this could be my opportunity to get closer to him." He tried not to relate Hibari and nice. It just doesn't fit. _For the sake of the family_. He thought while smiling. It seems like he couldn't wait anymore for classes to end. He needed some confirmation about something.

So here they were, in an awkward silence, in the disciplinary office.

"It… It's okay, I'm sorry for asking you an absurd question. Please forget it. I'm really-"

"I like you."

"-sorry…."

"No. I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The room fell quiet again. The prefect was blushing, his pale face was painted with colors of love. While the brunet was out of words. Well he had planned to ask the prefect, but he knows not of what will comes afterwards.

"Well, your answer?"

"Eh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Suddenly, the brunet flushed up. His face feels hot, he was trembling and his heartbeat was fast. The raven's patience was thinning and so, he made his way to the brunet. He sat on the table in front of the brunet, tilted the brunet's head and leaned in.

"If you don't want to, push me."

He landed a kiss on those pink lips. He had wanted this for so long. How soft the lips were, like eating a marshmallow with vanilla flavored. He swore he could taste vanilla from the brunet's lips. After a few seconds, he felt no rejection, so he pushed further. His hand had traveled down the brunet's neck to his collarbone, while his other hand was gripping on the brunet's head, afraid to let go again. Tsuna was startled and gasped when Hibari's hand started to travel down to his chest. The raven took this opportunity to slid in his tongue. He tasted every inched of the brunet's cavern, playing along with his tongue. He could feel the brunet tried to fight back but went limp after a while, leaving Hibari's tongue still dominating the brunet's mouth. Before Hibari pulled back, he nibbled on the brunet's lower lips, leaving it red and swollen.

They were both blushing like crazy now, but Hibari got his confidence again.

"Can we do it again?" He smiled sweetly to the brunet while holding the brunet's cheek.

Tsuna managed a nod and once again, the room was filled with moans and some rustling sounds.

After a while, the prefect was now on top of the brunet, planting kisses on the brunet. First the head, the ears, the neck, the shoulder, the collarbone, and-

He pulled up. The brunet meanwhile was startled by the prefect's sudden action.

"Hibari-san?"

He had forgotten about his promise.

_"Oh my, please do. I'd be more than happy to give him to a wonderful man like you. Please take care of him. __**And no sex until you guys are both eighteen.**__" _Hibari buttoned up his uniform and looked away. He must control his urge to ravish the brunet. Again, damn hormones!

"We'll have to wait until you're eighteen. I promised your mom."

Tsuna gasped out loudly. So that's the reason why his mom was squealing that day! He face palmed and suddenly remembered how his mother had been acting weird, talking about marriage and stuffs.

"Dissapointed?" he smirked at the brunet.

"N-No. Just that I'm surprised. Hibari-san, thank you for falling in love with me."

They kissed again for the last time today.

"I'll send you home."

* * *

Day 7 Claim Him

Today, they had another date. A Real Date. Hibari had planned this date the night after the kissing session. His plan will go on smoothly.

Except for one thing, he hates crowding.

He had taken the brunet to a mall. Well, because the internet says so. Oh, Hibari my sweet carnivore, it would have worked if Tsuna was a girl you know. First he took Tsuna to a game arcade, which didn't end up well because some of the delinquents hanging there were old rivals of Hibari and had demanded a rematch. So it ended up with Tsuna dragging the prefect away after they managed to destroy half of the arcade. Then, they decided to watch a movie. But, It turns out that they were both pointing at different movies. Well, Tsuna hates violence and scary movie, so he preferred a normal action parody movie, while Hibari was pointing at a horror, action movie. So now, they had moved on to the food stall. This time, Hibari became the gentleman and ask Tsuna to make the decision. Tsuna pointed to a café far away from the community. He needs to get them away. Fast!

They ate peacefully and Hibari even managed to make conversations with Tsuna. They felt comfortable with each other. After having a nice lunch, they went to the photo booth (again, it was from the internet). They took a few pictures and Tsuna had managed to stop the prefect from paying, saying it was on him this time.

The brunet excused himself after a while, saying he needed to go to the toilet. After the brunet was gone, the raven took out a list.

To do list-A date with the herbivore

Mall-check.

Arcade-didn't turns out very well, but he had fun biting the delinquents to death, so check.

Movie- The herbivore hates violent movies, another information he could gather. Maybe next time he should take the brunet to a romantic movie. Next time. So check.

Lunch- The herbivore was considerate, the food was good and he managed to talk a normal conversation with the other. So, double check!

He stared at the remaining lists of things to do. It's going to be a long day, and he was going to enjoy it with his lover.

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"No, It's okay. Let's go."

"Un!" the brunet leaned closer to the raven. They held hand for the first time, walking along, ignoring the others' stares. When they reached at the center of the mall where there, existed a small fountain with sparkling waters, flowing non-stop, Hibari stopped his step and turned to the brunet. The brunet was startled by the sudden stop and tilted his head at the prefect.

"I need to claim you as mine."

With that, he leaned in and kissed his lover in front of everyone there.

"You're mine and mine alone Tsunayoshi."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hibari-san."

They kissed again beside the fountain.

And that day Sawada Tsunayoshi was convinced that he had fallen head over heels to the prefect.

* * *

Okay~

R&R please~ this is my first oneshot. I hope I did well~

I had fun writing it and I hoped you guys had enjoyed it.

I'm sorry for any mistakes done.

disclaimer: I do not own KHR~


End file.
